


Destiny

by sarahsharpe1231



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Vibe Origin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 13:02:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4920664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahsharpe1231/pseuds/sarahsharpe1231
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Cisco's worst fears are confirmed, he confides in one of the wisest men he knows.</p>
<p>(Based off of the "Other Worlds" trailer, "Best of Both Worlds" trailer, and every interview Carlos has given since the season finale aired. Also, a rumored death is made canon.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destiny

**Author's Note:**

> The first Flash fanfic I wrote after the season 1 finale aired was about Cisco being Vibe. The last Flash fanfic I'm going to write before the season 2 premiere airs is about Cisco being Vibe. Go figure. ;) (I'm actually just REALLY excited for this storyline!!!)
> 
> There's a certain line that Professor Stein said in the most recent promo for season 2 that was released that gave me all of the inspiration I needed to write this. (If you look closely, you can find that line in here, albeit separated.) In "The Chronicles of Cisco (cont.)", I wrote that Cisco was going to keep his powers a secret. A recent interview with Carlos confirmed that theory. However, in that new promo, it seems as though Cisco tells Stein about them. I just let my mind wander from there. Hope you enjoy my fangirling! :D
> 
> PS: Writing that Ronnie died CRUSHED ME!!! I IN NO WAY WANT HIM TO ACTUALLY DIE ON THE SHOW!!! I just felt like that worked for this story. Also, I wouldn't have written it this way if there weren't a million rumors on the Internet about it actually happening.

Cisco raced out of S.T.A.R. Labs and into the parking lot. He wanted to get to Professor Stein before he got to his car. Cisco had been keeping a secret. For six months, absolutely no one knew what was going on with him. However, with the arrival of Jay and everyone’s new knowledge of…other Earths…Cisco decided that it was finally time for someone to know the truth. The reason he hadn’t told Barry or Caitlin yet wasn’t because he didn’t trust them or didn’t think they could handle it. If anything, he trusted them more than anyone. It’s just that…with Ronnie and Eddie gone…he thought that the last thing they needed was something else to worry about.

“Hey, Professor!” Cisco yelled as he ran to catch up with Stein.

“Cisco, what is it?” Stein asked turning around to face him.

“There’s something I have to talk to you about,” Cisco said cautiously.

“Sure,” Stein said. “Anything.”

Cisco searched his mind to find the right words. He’d been denying it for so long…and he knew that…verbalizing it… That would make it real. There was no going back. He just felt like he couldn’t hold it in any longer.

“You remember when I was having those visions of the other timeline, right?” Cisco asked. “You know, Wells killing me?”

“Of course,” Stein said. “Why?”

“I thought that…that once we…Eddie…defeated him…they went away,” Cisco said.

“They came back,” Stein surmised.

“Not that vision, exactly,” Cisco said. “But recently, I’ve been…seeing things.”

Stein crossed his arms, intrigued.

“Like, when Atom Smasher attacked at Flash Day, I saw a room that looked really familiar…but I also know that I’ve never been there before,” Cisco continued. “And I just had that same exact feeling. Not the feeling of my heart being crushed, but, that feeling of…it being insanely real…and not something I’m just seeing in my mind.”

Stein nodded his head.

“And then, today,” Cisco said, “when Jay walked into the cortex and told us what’s going on…it kind of just felt like everything clicked. What I saw yesterday… It was Earth 2.”

“Interesting,” Stein said, trying to absorb the information. “Do you have any theory as to why this might be happening?”

“No, it’s not a question of ‘why’, Professor,” Cisco said. “I know ‘why’. When we had Wells locked up in the pipeline, I told him about what I was seeing. You know, I just…thought he should know what he did before we sent him away forever and… He told me…that…I was affected by the particle accelerator explosion, as well; that I can, quote, ‘see through the vibrations of the universe’…and that ‘a great and honorable destiny awaits me.’ And, you know, for the past six months, I’ve been telling myself to not believe a word he said—that he _ever_ said, but…every day it’s getting harder to do that.”

“Does anyone else know about this?” Stein asked.

“No,” Cisco said. “Just you.”

“I see,” Stein said.

“Yeah, I just…I needed to tell someone,” Cisco said, “preferably someone who knows what it’s like to…well, not entirely feel like yourself.”

Stein raised his eyebrows and chuckled. He understood exactly where Cisco was coming from.

“You know what I think, Mr. Ramon?” Stein said. “I think that you shouldn’t be afraid of this. I can tell you are. Cisco, this ability you have is a gift. Don’t fight it. Embrace it.”

“Embrace the one thing that’s been ruining my life ever since Barry turned back time?” Cisco asked sarcastically.

“Has it been ruining your life?” Stein asked. “Or have you simply been opposed to accepting it because of who gave it to you…and what he did?”

Cisco immediately flashed back to what Thawne had told him: _“I only hope that as you're living your great adventure, that you remember who gave you that life. And that it was given out of love.”_

“Mr. Ramon, let me ask you a question,” Stein said, snapping Cisco out of his memory. “When Mr. Allen awoke from his coma with his incredible speed, what was the first thing he did with it?”

“He wanted to go after a bank robber, Clyde Mardon,” Cisco said. “He always wanted to help people and now he was finally able to.”

“And what about you, Cisco?” Stein asked.

“What about me?” he asked back.

“When you formed your team here at S.T.A.R. Labs, what did you think about Mr. Allen’s crusade?”

Cisco thought back to the day that he showed Barry the suit for the first time and to when he found out Snart stole his cold gun; to the time they tried to save Bette and when Barry lost his powers; to the time when they teamed up with The Arrow and trapped the man in the yellow suit; to when Hartley returned and told him what happened to Ronnie; to the time when him and Joe went to Barry’s childhood home and he learned that Barry had time traveled; to when they saved Ronnie and Stein and when he and his brother were held hostage by Snart; to when Barry told him and Caitlin that Dr. Wells was the Reverse Flash; to when he and Joe went to Starling City and found out that Harrison Wells was killed by the man in yellow himself; to when he relived his dream and felt the man he had always admired kill him; to when he was in the sewers with Joe and Barry and Joe was kidnapped by Grodd; to when Snart had tampered with his energy dampers and let the metahumans escape; and, finally, to when the giant singularity formed over Central City and Barry risked his life to close it. Cisco finally came up with his answer.

“I accepted the offer to work here because the great Dr. Harrison Wells noticed me when I thought my life was going nowhere,” Cisco said. “I came to S.T.A.R. Labs the first day and saw all the incredible work they were doing. The particle accelerator was unlike anything I’d ever seen and we all believed in Wells’ vision that it truly would change the world. And then it exploded and it seemed like all hope was lost. No one was ever going to trust us again… But when Barry woke up and discovered he had superpowers, I saw that Wells was right. It had changed the world. The Flash was going to change the world. And I was going to be a part of that.”

A smile appeared on Cisco’s face, but it was quickly replaced by a look of melancholy.

“Before Barry left to go save his mom, I told him that I loved my new life—working with him, being his friend… But accepting what I can do…what I _am_ … You’re right. I am scared. I’m no Flash. I’m no Arrow. I’m no Atom. I’m…I’m no Firestorm. I’m not a hero. The world already has heroes. I’m the guy who was cursed with reliving his own murder over and over and over again. I don’t see how any good can come from that.”

“Cisco,” Stein said after a long pause, “the very thing that makes you different is what makes you special. Now, I’m not going to tell you what to do with your new abilities. I’m not even going to tell you that you should do anything with them. But I will advise you to talk to Mr. Allen. It seems as though we’re going to have a few unwelcome visitors and I think that he’d very much appreciate any help you can possibly give him. Cisco, you’re able to see things that no one else can. You might even be able to help us track down this…Zoom character…so that we can put an end to him before he puts an end to Mr. Allen. You already lost one good friend, Mr. Ramon. Something tells me you’re not ready to lose another.”


End file.
